After Five Years
by AwkwardlyConfused
Summary: Laurel returns after Five years to Starling City for Oliver. But she was surprised to see how much has changed. Fic takes place after season 2. Olicity.


**So I was going through some old files and found this. I wrote it after season 2 I thought I would just post it.**

 **After Five Years**

She had to leave it was all too much for her. Tommy's death, finding out that after all these years Sara was alive, and became an assassin. Learning that Oliver, her Ollie was the Starling City Vigilante. That he had finally become the knight in shining armor she always wanted him to be and that he saved her more times than she could count. It was all too much to deal with so she left she turned her back on Starling City to get some space and to let everything sink in. And now she was back after five years she had finally returned to Starling City for one person. Oliver Queen.

She had always known they would end up together since the moment they met. He was rough around the edges but she knew she could fix him. Make him into the man he was supposed to be: a mature, faithful man who was the CEO of his parent's company. They would be the perfect power couple and they would get married, have perfect children and live in the Queen manor. That was the life she was destined to have. And it would start today. She was driving to the manor see him now, she couldn't wait to see how surprised he would be to see her there. Would he kiss her would she tell her he loved her? She could remember the day she left like it was yesterday.

 _"Oliver I can't do this anymore"_

 _"You can't do what?" Oliver asked confused that was one of the lines she used to use when she broke up with him all those years ago. But they weren't dating anymore so…_

 _"I can't stay in Starling everything is changing and it's all too much for me. I need some time away to put my life back in perspective. I hope you can understand."_

 _"Of course I understand take as much time as you need I'll see you when you get back."_

She was finally there the anticipation was killing her. She walked up and rang the doorbell.

"Don't worry Rasia I'll get it" she heard the unmistakable voice of Oliver Queen say.

He opened the door and her breath caught in her throat. She had imagined this moment a thousand times but now that she was here she couldn't speak. She couldn't believe how amazing he looked. It was that he looked physically different he look the same it that aspect it was that he look happy, light, and at peace.

"Laurel I can't believe your back," he said with a smile on his face.

"Well I told you that I would be back"

"Yeah but after years started to past I kind of thought you weren't coming back. Come in let's catch up."

They walked inside she was about to speak when she was interrupted.

"Oliver I have to go now I'm already late and I don't want to keep Diggle waiting," a familiar voice said. And then she entered the room, her curly blond hair neatly tied back in her signature ponytail. She was wearing a stunning flower print dress and beautiful purple heels. In her arms, she held the cutest little boy with curly blonde hair and deep blue eyes.

"Oh hi Laurel I didn't know you were back in town," she said with a smile on her face.

"She just got back today," answered Oliver "you remember Felicity right."

"Yes of course and who is this?" she said looking at the boy in her hands.

"This is Ian, say hi Ian"

"Hi," he whispered as he clutched on to Felicity more tightly.

"Well I have to go I'm really late bye Oliver"

"Bye" He bent down to kiss her cheek and then kissed Ian's.

"Bye," Ian said as Felicity left the mansion.

Oliver led them to the living room they took their seats opposite to each other.

"So I see you and your assistant are still close," she said trying to break the silence.

"She not my assistant anymore I let her transfer back to IT a couple years ago now she's the head of the department"

"Oh wow good for her."

"Yeah well she deserves it she's kind of a genius." He got this weird smile on his face when he talked about her she didn't like it.

"So how's being a vigilante going?" trying to change the subject from Felicity.

"I wouldn't know I've retired about three years ago. Roy took over I help out every once in a while if he needs back up."

"Wow, a lot has changed huh. Well, I guess it's for the best I never liked the idea of you getting hurt. Oliver, I know it's been a long time but I think we're finally in a place in our lives that we can be together"

"Ummm Laurel…"

"No Oliver it's time. You have finally become the man I always wanted you to be. And after a few years, I'm finally in a good place that I can appreciate it."

"Laurel"

"Oliver no, No more excuses no more delaying our lives. We're meant to be together we always have been. You know it I know it. So let's stop playing games."

"Laurel enough," Oliver said a little bit louder. He rubbed his hand through his scruff. "Laurel I don't know how to tell you this. And I really don't want to hurt you but. I'm married. "

Her world seemed to come to a crashing stop. It had been her and Oliver since she had remembered. She was the one that was with him through all his playboy years. She was the one who kept him alive on that island. She was the one he saved and risked his life for time and time again.

"You're married?" she asked like it was the most unbelievable thing in the world.

"Yes I am" he had that weird smile on his face again. One he'd never used with her before.

"To who? Who would you marry?" She asked obviously getting more and more angry with every word.

"To Felicity actually" The smile that seemed to be plastered on his face was getting bigger every second as she got angrier. She had put her life one hold for over ten years for him. She had left five years ago and he had promised to wait for her. She was wrong he hadn't changed at all. He probably waited a whole ten minutes before he tried to get in her pants.

"Wow, so you got her pregnant and then married her. You're a real class act, Oliver, really. You will never change will you?" Laurel stood up and started for the door she needs to get out of there as fast as she could.

"I didn't get her pregnant. Well, I did but after we got married, Laurel. I proposed because I wanted to. Because Felicity is the love of my life and I can't live without her." He growled, "How dare you come in here and yell at me for getting my life together".

"I waited for you for ten years you couldn't wait for me. You promised me that you'd wait." She had tears in her eyes. "I wanted to move in with you so you ran away on a ship with my sister. But you'll marry Felicity".

"Laurel," he sighed "I'm sorry that I wasn't a good man when we were together. But honestly can you say that we were good together? We were toxic and made each other miserable. You leaving was the best thing that ever happened because it gave me some time to look at our relationship without blinders on. Laurel I will always love you but I have never been more happy than I am with Felicity and I know there is someone out there that is just as right for you".

She just stared at him. She couldn't believe this was the same man she grew up with he was everything she ever wanted him to be and more but he was right. They were toxic, and he really did look happy, maybe he was right about there being someone out there for her too.

"Goodbye Oliver," she finally found the courage to say.

"Take care of yourself Laurel".


End file.
